POJETSMMRY /BSTRCT Act Rspirtryifcins ARIs schas cmmncl,iflez, n Act owr RsirtryIfcins(ARs)sc s numni srnciliistc ar he laigcus f et,disbiliyadecnmiclsswrlwie u h xc ure rmdvlpig cutris i o wlldcmne.Lcko ifrmtinfrbt aceriladvirlcusso AR ls idrs gn secificitrvninslik vcciainh. viec nrisk -actrsfrAR r lrely asdo cse-cnrl suisdon i ospialstigTse. srtgyfrmraliyprvnin u oARIis ocsdo igosis n rameto ARsbyprimry halhcr rviers i evlpigcutris, orwic siml cs efiiinsad naprpitr coic o niitics isrqird.his suyaimst eert viec osrnte h ublichalhaprac or rvnin n cnrlo ARsadARsbygnrtin viec orteircmmnityand cnmicbre,micrbilprfil,at-iicroilsnsiiviy n riskfconr s y ietiyig n estigcliiclcasedfiiinst isigishbtwe aceriladvirlARs A chr fudr-iv yarad lerly (vr 6 yar) opltini rrcmlmuiy lctdin orh-ni will e rcrie n ollwd-p or hre yers normtin n scio-cnmic aa nvirnmnalris-kacorswill ecllcedfrmallerlldiniviuls Bywyo wekly visis ifrmtin n inciet cases f ARs will e collctd rm AR cliail isory cliic-al sins n icemiclris-kacorswillb cllce. Smls asl n hra swbs rin smlsan lo smls will ecllcedromAR n AR cssn lo smlswill ls ecollce rmhalhcmmniycnrls ( cnrlfrec AR cs i cmmn. ity) Similrlyuner-iv n lerlyptinswihALR woar dmitdi vriusietiied osialswillb nrlld nciece fAR nd ALI nd sscitino nvirnmnalrisk- acorswit AR wl beseimtdfrmtechr. Asscitino bochemca- fcrsokrs wih AR willb simtdi cse-cnrlmner rmwihi h chrt Cs efiiins t isigis aceril rom virl ALR will e evlpd n ese sig cliicl nd tillgic aacllctdfrmcmmnityan osialerlldAR css Micrbilprfiligwiha mhsis o eecin f virl cuss n nti-micrbil sesiiviy esig ucmsf ARI n cnomicbre (rmascitlprseciv)frAR n ARI willb oefrom cmmniy n osialptins h rslswillb sardwihcmmnity elhcre rviers hysicins adplicyan rgrmmngrsaswllaswit sciniic cmmnity.